Sepintas tentang Sanctuary
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: yang bisa saya bagikan tentang apa yang saya ketahui dari Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**Sepintas tentang Sanctuary...**

Aku yakin kalian pasti pernah mendengar tempat yang hebat bernama sanctuary, lebih tepatnya 12 kuil zodiac. (Ya iyalah mereka tahu! Ini fic SS, author dodol!). Pernah berniat mengunjunginya? Jikalau iya, mungkin _guide_ ini akan membantu anda.

.

Warning: Fic OOT, OOC, OUO(out of order(?)). Abal, Gaje,lebay, ga jelas. OC inside. Author gak mutu bikin fic level rendah.

Disclaim: bukan saya yang memiliki SS. Kenapa? Saya belum lahir waktu animenya diciptain. XD

.

.

Sebelum kita masuk ke 12 kuil, bagaimana jikalau kita melihat-lihat sekitar Athens?Kota yang lumayan besar dan terkenal dan juga dinamai berdasarkan akan Dewi Yunani, Athena. Nanti kita akan membahas reikarnasinya tetapi sekarang kita berdalih dulu. Bagaimana jikalau kita sempatkan diri kita ke Taman sanctuary?

Ya saya tahu memang gak ada ditampilkan di animenya, tapi karena saya memang lagi bosan jadi apa boleh buat? Kita katakan saja memang ada. Emangnya kota macam apa yang gak punya taman? Kismin amat.

Sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah celah daun rimbun pohon sekitar, membuat perasaan tambah nyaman apalagi ketika angin semilir bertiup. Para Goldies kita juga sering kemari, apalagi ketika mereka ingin ngumpet dari Athena yang memaksa mereka menjual _cloth_ mereka atau Aphrodite yang mau menjadikan wajah seseorang sebagai tes kosmetiknya.

Selain brondok dari duo keplek itu, sekedar berjalan-jalan atau menghirup udara segar tak salah bagi mereka bukan? Goldies kita ini tak hanya sibuk dalam bertarung tapi terkadang Athena mereka mau memberi _paperwork_ yang berisi perincian keuangan mereka. Jadi taman ini sangat berguna untuk melepas letih dan pening.

Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Colloseum? Tempat megah itu pernah menjadi arena dimana cloth pegasus diperebutkan oleh calon-calon saint. Kita tentu tahu siapa pemiliknya sekarang bukan? Sosok utama dari anime ini tentunya. Bahkan judulnya dinamai atas namanya.

Sekarang mari kita mulai dari kuil pertama, kuil Aries. Kuil pertama ini dijaga oleh seorang pemuda asal jamir bernama Mu. Mu adalah murid dari mantan saint aries sebelumnya, Shion yang sekarang menduduki jabatan pope. Jabatan gold saint ini kelak akan turun ke murid Mu yang lugu ini, tak lain dari Kiki.

Oya, maaf saya bertele-tele. Padahal kalian sudah tahu semua itu. Nah, Mu yang satu ini bisa dibilang saangat ramah. Dia tak enggan mengundang beberapa turis untuk meminum teh bersamanya. Bahkan meski pekerjaannya numpuk, dia masih sempat menyapa dengan hangat.

"Hei! Berikan semua barang-barangmu!"

"Wah, selamat siang. Silahkan masuk. Saya baru saja menyeduh teh ini."

"Kau tuli ya?! Aku bilang serahkan smua barang berhargamu, bodoh!"

"Wah, sepertinya kau lapar. Sampai kau meminta semua biskuitnya. Silahkan makan saja."

"Argh! Jangan main-main!"

"Main? Wah, bagaimana kau bermain dengan muridku Kiki. Dia senang bermain dengan orang lain."

"Sialan! Kuberi kau pelajaran!"

"Ah, aku ahli memperbaiki cloth rusak. Maukah kuajari?"

"Aiissh! Sudahlah! Mending aku mencuri ditempat lain!"

"Selamat siang. Balik lagi ya!"

"Mu-sama, itu pasti maling lagi kan? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya untuk minggu ini."

Benar memang Mu itu ramah. Tapi kita harus menambahkan kalau dia juga terlalu bloon dan lugu untuk membedakan mana turis dan maling.

Kuil kedua adalah kuil Taurus. Penjaga yang bernama Aldebaran bisa dibilang saangat besar. Melebihi standar biasanya. meskipun bermodalkan badan gede dan tampang mau nyeruduk orang, dia itu tak kalah ramah dari Mu. Dia berteman baik dengan anak-anak sekitar sanctuary dan dengan senang membuat manisan banyak untuk mereka.

"Selamat datang! Aku baru memanggang brownies dan kue ini! Ayo dimakan!"

"Baik, Aldebaran-san!"

"Aku baru membuat agar-agar dan biskuit ini. Silahkan cicipi."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Belum lagi aku tunjukkan yang lain. Aku baru membuat puding, es krim dan milkshake. Aku juga masih punya beberapa wafer, coklat dan banyaak lagi!"

"Err.."

"Ayo, aku akan membuatkan lagi untuk kalian!"

"O.. Oke.."

Selain disukai anak-anak. Alde juga disukai oleh para orang tua. Berkatnya, anak-anak mereka bisa trauma makan manisan selama seminggu lebih dan berdalih ke sayuran.

Kuil ketiga, tak lain dari kuil Gemini. Dijaga oleh kembar indentik bernama Saga dan Kanon. Untuk masalah keramahan mungkin tak segitu baiknya tapi mereka tetaplah ramah. Mereka juga punya banyak fansgirl karena tampang moe mereka yang benar-benar memikat. Ketika penggemar mereka minta foto, mereka juga senang memberikannya.

"Dimana mereka berdua?"

"Disana, dalam kamar mandi! Hitungan ketiga ya."

1... 2... 3!

_Brruukk, Zreeet (bunyi pintu dan tirai shower dikoyak)_

"HUAAAARGGGH!"

"Kyaaa! Saga-sama! Kanon-sama! Kawaii!

"Saga ayo lari dari sini!"

"Kanon! Tutupi badanmu dulu!"

Ups, saya silap. Kalimat '**mereka dengan senang hati memberikan'** harus dijabarkan menjadi: mereka dengan TIDAK senang hati memberikan karena dipaksa oleh Athena Saori yang memungut biaya per-foto.

Nah, kuil keempat. Saya yakin readers pikir pasti gak ada yang mau datang ke kuil terjorok di dunia itu. Mana manusianya jarang mandi lagi. Tapi pikir sekali lagi... anda salah. Yang paling sering kesana adalah teman DM sesama pecinta hal horror. Untuk masalah bercipika-cipiki jarang dilakukan mereka. Yang paling sering adalah...

"Yo! DM! Smalam gue barusan ketemu nih pajangan! Gila abiez! Yang ngejual aja sampe mimpi buruk teruz menerus!"

"Gila dah! Yauda, gue ambil tuh pajangan! Ambil aja topeng gue sebagai ganti."

"Eh, itu mah gak ada tandingannya ke rekaman ini! Asli bikin lo merinding sampe ngompol!"

"Apanya seram? Liat dong lukisan gue yang satu ini! Ngeliatnya aja sampe gemetaran!"

"Myoahahahaha! Okeh okeh, kagak perlu rebutan! Gue ambil aja semuanya! Silahkan pilih topeng disini!"

... Barter antara item-item horror.

Baiklah, kuil selanjutnya adalah kuil kelima, yaitu kuil Leo. Salah satu penjaga terganteng, bernama Aiolia. Aiolia juga punya abang disini, tetapi abangnya saint sagitarius. Entar kita hampiri dia. Aiolia juga punya fans yang gak kalah banyak dan heboh.

Tetapi yang bikin beda adalah Aiolia pandai bergaul dengan fansnya, tidak seperti Saga dan Kanon yang tadi itu. Tapi setiap hal punya kelemahan dan kali ini kelemahan aiolia sendiri.

"Aiolia, sudah berapa lama kau duduk sambil memberi tanda tangan?"

"Ga lama kok, Aiolos-nii. Kayaknya baru beberapa menit deh."

"APAAN MAKSUDMU BEBERAPA MENIT, AIOLIA?! KAU SUDAH MEN-_SERVICE_ MEREKA SELAMA 30 JAM ALIAS 1 HARI LEBIH! KAU MELEWATKAN SARAPAN,MAKAN SIANG DAN MALAM SERTA MANDI DAN TIDUR!"

"Bohong deh, tengok! Sekarang masih tanggal 20 desember.. eh, udah tanggal 21?"

"_Sumpah syet nih anak minta disepak kadang-kadang."_*Aiolos stress*

Yah, memang bagus punya fans apalagi kita bisa memperlakukan mereka dengan adil. Tapi itu bukan berarti kita harus mengorbankan keperluan sehari demi ngasih tanda tangan kan?

Okay, selanjutnya! Kuil keenam, favorit author nih. Kuil virgo, dijaga oleh Shaka yang kita ketahui sebagai saint pemegang cosmo tertinggi dan juga titisan Buddha. Selain dia, OC author juga tinggal disitu. Namanya Henna dan entah kenapa perawakannya mirip dengan Shaka.

Shaka punya fans? Punya kok. Wajib punya malahan. Tapi sayang Shaka bukanlah tipe yang mau meladeni fans jadi kalau dia dapat surat, pertama dia akan mendoakan surat itu dengan air suci(buat apa?) lalu dia akan membakarnya(pantas didoain lebih dahulu).

Henna sendiri juga punya, tapi udah pasti banyakan cowo =_=". Untunglah gak ada yang ngirim surat ngeres, kalo ngga yang ngirim uda R.I.P dibikin Shaka. Tapi meskipun begitu..

"Surat lagi, Henna?"

"Yap! Makin meningkat ya tiap bulan. Banyak juga orang yang sama ngirim surat ke aku berkali-kali."

"Boleh aku minta suratmu sebentar?"

"Buat apa Shaka-nii?"

"Ada aja.."

.

.

"Ini surat-suratnya, Henna."

"Makasih, eh lho? Kok pada kebuka semua?"

Shaka memang sok acuh. Tapi pada adik angkatnya yang satu ini, dia bahkan harus mengikutinya kemana-mana karena Henna terkadang rada polos, ceroboh.

Mungkin saat ini, hanya segitu yang bisa saya bagikan tentang Sanctuary. Mari kita akhiri dulu disini.

.

.

Sudah habis? Ahahaha, jangan langsung lompat ke kesimpulan tersebut. Siapa bilang habis? Saya tidak mengakhiri secara keseluruhan kok. Maksud saya hanya sementara, karena akan ada chapter selanjutnya yang menjelaskan kuil Libra sampai patung Athena.

Dengan ini, saya mohon maaf karena singkat karena kerjaan saya beberapa masih perlu diurus, dan saya akan melanjutkannya tak lama lagi. Jaa, minna-san.

p.s: harusnya fic ini saya post tanggal 21 tapi karna ketiduran malah gak jadi. telat dikit gapapa y~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepintas tentang Sanctuary..**

Yapz, balik lagi! Terakhir kali kita membahas dari taman Athens sampai kuil Virgo. Nah mari kita lanjut?

* * *

_Warning: Fic OOT, OOC, OUO(out of order(?)). Abal, Gaje,lebay, ga jelas. OC inside. Author gak mutu bikin fic level rendah_

_Disclaim: bukan saya yang memiliki SS. Kenapa? Saya belum lahir waktu animenya diciptain. XD_

* * *

Tapi, sebelum membahas Kuil Libra, mari kita kunjungi dulu sebuah taman yang terletak di kuil Virgo. Tak lain dari twin sala garden. Taman indah yang dapat membuat kalian lupa waktu.

Memang taman yang suci, namun karena didesak Athena, Henna terpaksa melaksanakan jurusnya untuk membuat tiruan twin sala garden. Jadi taman asli tak terganggu sama sekali.

Meskipun begitu, kita tahu terkadang Athena mau jadi konyol. Dia membuat bayaran untuk masuk ke taman ini, tapi untung harganya lumayan standar jadi orang biasa bisa menikmati, bukan hanya konglomerat(?) aja.

Sekarang, Kuil Libra. Penjaganya tak lain dari Dohko. Roushi kita yang satu ini bisa dibilang ajaib banget! Dia salah satu saint yang bertahan setelah holy war sebelumnya yang terjadi 200 tahun silam.

Semua gold saints juga senang berkunjung. Apalagi roushi pandai memberi ceramah yang mampu membuat kita semangat. Nggak kayak si Shaka yang ngasih ceramah sampe nangis seluruh satu sekolah.

"Wah, baik sekali kalian berkunjung, Kanon, Henna."

"Terima kasih, Roushi."

"Apa kalian bilang?"

"Kami bilang terima kasih."

"Apa? Bilang lagi."

"Terima kasih!"

"Hah? Ulangin."

"Terima Kasih, ROUSHI!"

"Gak dengar."

"TERIMA KASIHH, ROUSHIIIIIIII!"

"Aduh, masih gak jelas."

"ROUSHI TUNGKIK!"

"Oh, sama-sama."

"#^%**$ $^&#! #!"

Meskipun dia seorang saint yang patut dihargai, bukan berarti dia gak bakal menderita fisik yang sama seperti orang lansia.

Selanjutnya, kuil Scorpio. Penjaganya juga favorite author lho(?). tak lain dari Milo. Di fic saya yang lain, para saint ikut serta dalam acara 'Hello baby'.

Selain Mu, Kanon, Aiolia dan Henna, si susu energi ganda ini juga yang paling akrab dengan Herald, si bayi.

"Herald-chaan! Salam tou-chan!"

"Sawaam! *nyalam lalu nyium tangan Milo*"

"Herald-chan, peluk yok sini!"

"Peyuuk!*meluk milo*"

"Herald-chan, yuk main!"

"..."

"Herald-chan, jawab donk Tou-channya."

"..."

"Herald-chan.."

"..."

"Heraald-chaan?"

"..."

"Herald-cha.. lho itu mau diapain kursinya?"

" *Campakin kursi ke Milo*"

"Errgh.. terbaik*niru Boboiboy lalu pingsan*"

Tapi karena Herald suka berubah mood tiap saat, Milo selalu menjadi sasaran lemparan kursi Herald.

Sekarang adalah kuil Sagitarius. Sosok yang mirip dengan leo Aiolia ini tak lain dari abang Aiolia sendiri, Aiolos.

Calon atlet untuk memanah yang saat ini tak kalah popular diantara atlet lain, dikarenakan perawakan maskulinnya mungkin. Sosok ini juga mulia dan baik. Rela berkorban asalkan orang yang didekatnya selamat.

Waktu olimpiade dekat, dia langsung gigih berlatih. Kalau kalian minat ikut memanah, kenapa tidak minta diajari sama dia saja? jamin setidaknya masuk final.

"Los, lo yakin nih gue langsung pakai panah ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Saga?"

"Ini bukannya panah untuk yang ahli-ahli."

"Memang kok. Biasanya atlet pro pake yang itu."

"BERAT KALI! KAU KIRA AKU INI MAU BUNUH ORANG?!"

"Gak seberat itu, mas. Pokoknya ingat aja apa yang kuajarkan."

"Janji lo gak bakal meleset?"

"Iya loh! Cepet dah!"

"Yaudah. Buset, entah panah apa ini! Macam nggak panah aja!"

_*Syuung—crash!*_

"_Aargh! Koleksi patung kalajengkingku!"_

"Tuh kan apa yang kubilang tadi!"

"Err..ngacir yuk!"

"What the..?!"

Tapi dukungan si Aiolos mau berlebihan dan ditambah dia suka banget ngacir demi keselamatan. (gak OOC tuh?)

Kuil selanjutnya adalah kuil Capricorn, tak lain dari Shura. Dikenal dengan (sok) kesetiaannya kepada Athena. Masih untung dia hanya punya patung Athena di kuilnya. Kalo nyampe poster, action figure, dan sebagainya, bisa berabe juga kan?

Shura juga sebagai salah satu 'senpai' diantara goldies juga terkenal dengan excaliburnya. Sekaligus karena itu, dia punya pekerjaan tetap.

"Shura-san, apa anda yakin bisa membersihkan seluruh rumput disini?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Sendirian?"

"Yak, benar."

"Bahkan anda sadar kalau anda akan membersihkan sebuah stadion?"

"Itu sama seperti halaman rumah kecil!"

"Dan anda bahkan berkata akan membereskannya dalam sekali potong?"

"Ya! Tapi ingat bayarannya."

"Ba.. Baiklah."

"Ini dia! Excalibur!"

_*Syuung, zwusshh!*_

"Heheh! Tuh apa kubilang! Sekali potong langsung bersih!"

"TAPI DINDING STADIONNYA JUGA IKUT KEPOTONG!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku membersihkan rumputnya. Mana bayaranku?"

"Enak saja! aku takkan memberikannya! Malah kau harus memperbaiki dindingnya!"

"Kau diam saja dan berikan uangku*ngancam+aura pembunuh*"

"Glek.. ba- baiklah. Gomen.."

Wah, cara pintar mendapat uang. Tapi bagian ngancamnya agak paksa juga ya? Oya, baru-baru ini Shura mengembangkan teknik baru bernama..

"EXCALIBURUNG!"

Teknik itu malah bukan menebas musuh malah mengeluarkan burung dari tebasannya(?)

Berikutnya, kuil Aquarius. Pasti uda ada beberapa readers yang nunggu" ini ya? Hahaha. Penjaga kita tentu si cool Camus yang namanya plesetan kata 'Kamus'. Pantes aja dia suka baca buku yah? #Dibantai Camus

Tampangnya yang mematikan(?) sungguh memikat para gadis di Athens. Tapi sayang Camus sama seperti Shaka. Gak terlalu meladeni fansnya dan malah mengabaikan surat penggemarnya.

Meskipun begitu, karena didesak saint lain dan Saori, Camus punya kerjaan. Yah, bisa dibilang kerjaan ganda.

"Ano, sensei bisa terjemahkan yang ini?"

"yang mana?"

"Ini. Kalimat ini."

"**Vous serez ma petite amie? **Artinya "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Jadi sensei terima?"

"Terima?"

"Iya, apa sensei menerimanya?"

"Nerima apa maksudmu?"

'_Huaaa! Dasar camus-sensei gak sensi! Aku kan nembak sensei!'_ (uda jelas ditolak neng)

**_Pekerjaan lainnya_**.

"Mama! Mama! Penjual es krimnya ganteng banget!"

"Hah? Iya juga ya.. *timbul ide* emm, Yuki mau es krim ga?"

"Gak ah ma. Barusan makan coklat nih."

"Ayuk dong. Satu es krim aja."

"Ngga mau lho maa!"

"Makan es krim ato mama hukum kamu!"

'_Macam nggak seorang mama aja!'_

"Permisi tuan, saya mau mesan 2 eskrim. Yuki mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa coklat deh."

"Dia coklat, saya Vanilla."

"Baiklah... ini rasa coklatnya, dik."

"Makasih tuan!"

"Oya, sebelum anda menyerahkan es krim saya, saya minta tambahan rasa boleh?"

"Mau campur rasa apa, bu?"

"Hmm.. rasa kamu boleh ga?" (Haiyaah gombal maut!)

"Boleh(?)"

*_pluk* _(Camus malah menempelkan es krim itu ke mukanya lalu dikasih ke ibu tadi."

"*Shock* ekh.. ma.. makasih.." _*Ngasih uang lalu narik anakknya pergi*_

'_Mama kebiasaan deh hampiri cowok ganteng disini'_

(dibalik semak-semak, Semuanya(Shaka juga) gigit lidah dan numbuk-numbuk tanah biar gak ngakak.)

Oke, kita lihat Kuil selanjutnya, dijagai oleh banci sanctuary. Namanya adalah Aphrodite, sama dengan nama seorang dewi kecantikan. Tapi tampang Aphrodite memang ga kalah cantik dari cewe. Tapi kalo dia crossplay, nampak banghet dia dada rata. (COWO YA DADA RATA, PRET!)

Kalau Henna dan Mitsuki(OC Amuletwin777) diam-diam dimasukin ke kontes kecantikan(biasanya dalangnya Saga dan DM), Aphrodite sendiri adalah manajer yang tepat dengan kemampuannya membuat wajah sebanding dengan dewi dalam sekejap. (wadao, alay)

Jangan salah sangka dulu ya. Meski paras bencong, dia asli macho abis! Buktinya paling sering maksa DM jadi muka percobaan make-up padahal DM jelas-jelas gak mau. Selain itu, tentu dia punya kerjaan lain.

"Tumben banyak datang ke kuilmu, Dite-san."

"Ah, Henna dan Mitsuki. Baik banget mau ngunjungi kuil eike."

"Pliss jangan kumat bancinya disini!"

"Oya, mereka ngapain datang ke kuilmu?"

"Gampang aja, Mitsuki! Mereka mau beli mawarku tentunya."

"Ooh beli mawar.. beli mawar.. beli APA?! KAU SINTING YA?!

"Mitsu-chaaaan! Bantu aku! Orang-orang disini mulai pingsan!"

"Argh! Aku datang, Henna-chan!"

"Yah, biar aja mereka pingsan. Yang penting dapat duit buat beli aksesoris plus make-up etude lagi!"

"APAAN MAKSUD DARI PERKATAAN NISTA ITU!"

Ternyata si nyet yang satu itu rada licik juga. Sama kayak Shura. Dan juga ada jurus baru yang merupakan keturunan dari demon rose. Namanya adalah..

"DEMONYONG ROSEMPAK!"

Apa hasilnya? Mawar yang nyerang musuhnya ada punya mulut monyong lalu pake sempak ukuran mini juga(?!)

Baik, masuk kuil terakhir. Err, mungkin gak terlalu ke-kuil-an yah. Pope Hall. Disanalah sang Pope berada. 24 jam nonstop, jadi feel free kalau anda mau melapor tentang setan dedemit(?) dan sebagainya kalo nyusup kerumahmu waktu lagi mandi(!) dan sbagainya.

Pope kita yang satu ini adalah kawan seperjuangan sehati sejiwa dari Dohko. Tak lain dari, Shion yang merupakan mantan saint Aries. Terkadang sama-sama budeq kayak Dohko tapi gak separah itu deh.

Baiklah, karena saya gak punya ide tentang si Shion, kita lanjut ke Saori aja ya. Sang Athena tentunya. Meskipun dudukannya Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan, saya tak terlalu yakin apa sandangan jabatan itu benar-benar berpengaruh.

Karena sosok yang satu ini benar-benar rada menjengkelkan. Paling suka nyiksa Saintsnya (mulai dari Bronzies lalu Silveries lalu Goldies), apalagi nyuruh mereka memproduksi uang padahal kas sanctuary hampir membuat brankas mereka jebol.

Punya pelayan botak yang kalau kepalanya kena sinar matahari, kita wajib nutupi mata lalu menyerukan, "WUAUW! SILAOW MEN!".

Sebenarnya kalau anda mau ber-travel di athens dengan nyaman dan mewah, kenapa tidak minta tolong dengan Athena saja? haha, ya saya tahu dia pasti membuat budgetnya super mahal tapi saya punya taktik yang terbukti ampuh.

Kalau anda pandai menyusun rencana, maka bangun rencana untuk membuat para saints merana(?) karena hobi Saori saat ini adalah mengerjai saints nya lalu direkam dan dijual ke fansnya. Makin lucu dan gokil, makin banyak yang mau dan anda makin ditraktir(?)

* * *

Ups! Hampir lupa! Mengingat tangga di sanctuary melebihi helai rambut si Author, kenapa tak minta tolong Mu saja? Mu itu selalu ada untuk membantu dan dia bersedia memberikan teleport kemana saja.

Daripada kaki anda pegal? Mana bagusnya? Kecuali kalau anda berani naik kereta matic melewati tangga. Saya pikir itu ide buruk, karena akan berguncang dan para goldies pasti cengo lihat orang naik kereta dalam kuilnya.

Nah, kalau begitu saya tutup ya! Bagaimana kalau kita tutup dengan para saints menyanyikan lagu Pegasus fantasy. Err.. maksud saya plesetan Pegasus fantasy.. readers pasti tahu lagu itu bukan?

Tinggal samakan saja lirik dan melodinya. Lirik serta yang nyanyikan saya bikin dibawah ya. Plus, lyric ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik kawan saya, Rudi. (ntah siapa) hitung-hitung promosi kreasi kawan saya. maaf kalau gak masuk akal.

* * *

_*Suara gitar electric*_

_*bagian teriak*(All) TAHU SUMEDAANG! *Readers kejungkal*_

_(Shion*goyang keong racun*) Tahu sumedang! Rasanya bikin ngiler.._

_(Dohko *G.K.R*) sayang, aku kere. Karena.. si Saori!_

_(Mu*G.K.R*) meskipun gitu! Bisa kudapatkan!_

_(Alde*G.K.R*) dari nyolong orang lain!_

_Bridge:_

_(Saga,Kanon) Fantasi indah ini, sangatlah menggoda._

_(DM) tapi entah fantasi mana yang dibila~aang!_

_Chorus:_

_(All) Saint Seiya!_

_(Aiolia*Goyang itik*)sedang diparodi kaan!_

_(All) Saint Seiya!_

_(Shaka*G.I*) Saya virgo Shaka! Oh yeaah!_

_(Milo) Saint seiya!_

_(Aiolos*G.I*) Aku dihajar si Shura!_

_(Shura) Saint seiya,_

_(Camus) gue ganteng,_

_(Aphrodite) gue bencooong!_

_*Suara gitar, end of song*X_X"_

_*END OF STORY*_

* * *

Readers: FIC APAAN INI! UDA GAK JELAS! GAK LUCU! NGACO! DAN SEJAK KAPAN LAGU PEGASUS FANTASY DIGITUIN?!

Ketrin: mau gimana lagi? Aku kehabisan ide. Entah mau ngetik apa.

Readers: kalo gitu ga usa ngetik!

Ketrin: HUWAA! GA MAU!

.

.

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf sekali. Saya beneran kehabisan ide, dan pas pula fic ini saya buat tengah malam. Kebetulan teman saya, Rudi lagi OL jadi aku minta lirik lagu kreasinya. Jadinya gini hasilnya. (meski aku sendiri hampir gak sanggup ngetik liriknya)

Maaf kalau saya bikin flame head dan fic ini tak berguna sama sekali. Maaf ya.

.

.

tapi gak ada salahnya mereview bukan? :-)


End file.
